Simply Complex
by Poetoflife14
Summary: Ulrich has to study but the world seems out to get him. Yumi is invited to the dance, by two people, at the same time! William is getting annoyed. Bad at Summaries! UXY OXAXJ
1. What's a Girl to Do?

Poet: Hey everyone! This is my first fic in a long time so I would love some reviews to see whether or not I should continue this. Wrote it on a whim…or boredom, or really I was supposed to be doing Latin and for something dead, it really stresses me so….I wrote, sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did this would be called an episode, not a fanfic.

Chapter 1: What's a girl to do?

"Odd! Turn down that noise!"

Ulrich covered his ears in protest and threw himself on his bed. The whole school could probably hear that damned music.

"For you information…" Said Odd, walking over and turning it down. "It is called music, not noise! Now come on this is the best part!" He cranked the music back up and jumped on a chair pantomiming a rock star as he jumped around the room.

"Nah-na, na-na-na-na, Oh yeah yeah yeah!!!!" Uh huh, uh huh!"

"Ugh!"

Ulrich grabbed his books and his pencils and slammed the door, leaving Odd in his own private concert. He headed to the library where he knew Odd's music wouldn't penetrate, he needed to study. Study, Odd had laughed himself sick the last time Ulrich had said that.

"Leave studying to the…er…studiers! That's what they do! Then there are people like us, who always managed to scrape by and still have fun!"

That was where the conversation had ended. Not by choice, but because Odd had better things to do. Like eat. Odd didn't understand, he could no longer just scrape by. His parents had told him again that he was not keeping up with their expectations. He was going to go to an Ivy League college and becoming a lawyer and that was that. Perfect grades were mandatory, as well as perfect friends, and a perfectly perfect life. Maybe that wasn't what he wanted…

Ulrich pushed the door of the library open noiselessly, and saw Yumi sitting at a distant table twirling a lock of hair around her finger and biting her lip. Four books were sprawled out around her, and she keep rifling through them, shaking her head and turning to another one.

"Want some help with that Yumi?" Ulrich asked, sitting down across from her. "Looks like you have a lot of stuff to do."

Yumi looked up at him for a second, smiled and then looked back down at her books.

"I'm sorry Ulrich I'd love to chat but I have so much Math homework, and on top of that, Science homework which I have to know the Math to do! It's just so confusing and I need to do the Math first, but it's bugging me."

He placed his hand on hers. "You need to close the science books and just look at one Math book for now." He closed the science books and set them on the floor. Yumi pointed to the Math book she would keep and Ulrich set the other one down too. "Now, read the paragraph on what you need to know and try it a few times." She complied with his suggestions and began.

After she had done this she looked up at him and smiled.

"I think I got it now!" She said cheerfully. "Thanks. I didn't know you knew how to study."

"I don't." He replied. "But this is how I get through life. Try to concentrate on one thing you want and don't try to do it all at once."

_One thing he wants_, she thought, trying not to blush. _I wonder if he ever concentrates on me. He certainly doesn't do anything related to me all at once though. It's always gradual._

"Hey Yumi…" Ulrich began, staring at the table. "Do you umm wanna come to the Winter Dance with me Saturday night. I…um…would pick you up at 7 and we could have dinner and stuff. I mean…if you wanted…"

William appeared next to Yumi as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Would you come to the Winter Ball with me Yumi?" He asked, his rough voice laced with hope. He held a small gold locket in his outstretched palm. "This is for you. I want you to come with me, what do you say?"

Yumi looked from boy to boy. Even the part of her that loved the attention was scared now. What would William do if she turned him down, she had shown signs of aggression before. But then Ulrich, if she accepted William's offer, her best friend and crush of three years would be destroyed.

_What's a girl to do?_

Poet: Hope you liked it! I'll update after 5 reviews so just push the little button, it only takes a minute of your time to make me happy!


	2. What a Guy Shouldn't Do

Poet: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own CL yada yada yada. But! I do own this plot so ha!

TheChosenOne21: Thank you! You're my first reviewer! You get balloons and streamers and such!

Gregoryhell: Thanks for the review and you shall get your wish! I am updating!

bRoK3n h3aRt: As you wish! I was going to do that anyway, but I'm glad I could make you happy!

K0olmini: I am addicted to drama! When I day dream, it's like "Hmmm and if this happened my life would be so much more dramatic…I'll write about that!"

Ulrich's Hot Girlfriend: First of all, wicked name! Thankies for the fav. list add! I think I've read some of your stuff…

And now…Ch. 2!!!

"Well... William. Ulrich just asked me."

"And did you say yes?"

Yumi looked at him and then at Ulrich. But Ulrich wasn't looking at her; his gaze was fixed intently on the table. She then stared determinedly up at William.

"Actually yes, I did. I'm going to the dance with Ulrich already."

"You want to go to the dance with me?" He asked, his head shooting up from the table. He stopped for a second as if he was expecting someone to jump out yelling April Fools or something.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7 then!"

William stared angrily at Yumi and then stalked out of the library muttering under his breath. Yumi sighed in relief and settled back down into her chair. She watched Ulrich get out his homework and an hour later they set off together towards the lunch room. Odd was already there, as expected, and Aelita and Jeremy were walking in at the same time they were.

Aelita sat down and quickly told everyone that she and Jeremie were going to the dance together. Jeremie nodded, his face turning pink. Odd slapped him on the back, congratulated him and then turned to Ulrich.

"Got yourself a date yet? I'm taking Sam; she's in town for the holidays to visit family."

Ulrich nodded.

"I'm taking Yumi to the dance. I just asked her and she said yes." He turned to Yumi. "You did say yes, right?"

She nodded smiling. "It's not all that hard to believe." She said. "You act like there would be no way I'd pick you over William. You asked me first and you're my friend. William is getting annoying anyway."

Ulrich smiled, he didn't mind William being annoying one bit. In fact, he kind of felt bad for the guy. Ulrich had had her taken from him by William enough times to know what it felt like. After lunch he excused himself, and went to find William.

He found him out on the grounds, at the edge of the woods, near the spot Ulrich and the gang hung out when X.A.N.A was dormant.

"Hey, William." He began. "I kind of feel bad about this morning, I'm sure it's nothing personal…"

William spun around and punched Ulrich in the stomach. Hard. Surprised by the attack, Ulrich didn't move out of the way and slid backwards holding his stomach. He kneeled on the forest floor regaining his breath.

"What was that for?" He yelled angrily.

"That was for stealing Yumi from me. You're always winning the war for her whether you know it or not, but you never make a move! She's wasted on you! And you know what? If I don't get to have her…neither do you."

He hoisted Ulrich up, pinning him against a tree and hit him repeatedly on the face and chest. Ulrich could not fight back and took blow after blow, feeling his mind slip away. _This maniac is going to beat me unconscious!_ He thought. After a few more minutes William threw Ulrich to the ground.

"Tell anyone who did this, and there will be worse. And don't expect to be the only victim either."

Having said that, William walked away with his hands in his pockets, humming as if nothing had happened. Ulrich struggled to get up and he felt his face. I was definitely swollen at bit, and tender to the touch.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted, nearby. "Hey, classes are going to start soon!"

Ulrich tried to shout back to her, but it came out as a rather pitiful croak. So he crawled over to a tree and leaned against it, waiting for her to find him. She came around another tree and saw him lying there, with a black eye and cuts on his face. She let out a small scream.

"Ulrich!"

She rushed over to him and placed his arm around her neck, giving him support as she lifted him to his feet. He walked a few steps and stumbled, but continued walking.

"What happened to you Ulrich? It looks like you got attacked!"

"Um, well, I did. I think it was X.A.N.A. Some guy just appeared and started beating me up. Either I got mugged or X.A.N.A. is possessing people to beat us up."

She nodded solemnly and half carried him back to school bringing him straight to the infirmary. The nurse gasped and then asked Yumi to set him down on a bed. She found Antiseptic and bandages and returned. Ulrich lied down on the bed; it hurt to sit up. He was sure William had bruised a couple ribs. The nurse cleaned his cuts and bandaged him up nicely. She took off his shirt and shook her head in disbelief.

"How did this happen Ulrich, you have so many bruises I'd think you had gotten beat up."

"No, I think I got mugged. I was in the grounds when a man I didn't know showed up and starting punching me. It surprised me so much that I didn't have time to hit back."

"I'll tell the principal at once, and he will see to it that no more strangers come into the academy. But for now I need you to stay here and rest. Yumi, would you mind keeping an eye on him?"

Yumi shook her head and sat down next to Ulrich. His breathing was softening and she watched his eyes flutter closed. She ran her fingers through his hair and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"That's for the dance invite." She said and smiled.

Poet: Well that's a bit longer! Again, I'll update after I get some feedback so review!


	3. Confusion is Nothing New

Poet: 14 reviews! About seven a chapter…not bad at all!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are great!

AN: Code Lyoko is not mine! I'm not going to say it again…

This fanfic is rated TCF for Totally Cliché and Fluffy!!!

Chapter Three: Confusion is Nothing New

Jeremie logged off his computer and climbed into bed. He had spent the last three hours twiddling his thumbs and randomly writing a paragraph or two before deleting them immediately. He had to ask Aelita to the dance; it was just something he had to do. Perhaps he would write her a note, something sappy and cute to make her heart melt. Or maybe he could just ask her.

He shook his head. He would stutter hopelessly. It had to be a letter. He grabbed a composition notebook from underneath his mattress and began to scribble furiously.

_Dear Aelita,_

_The big Winter Dance is coming up and I've picked someone really special to go with me. She's really pretty and I bet she would look stunning in a dress. I don't think you've ever talked to her, though you might have_. (He laughed at his own joke for a second before continuing.)_ I've put a picture of her in here if you want to see who she is. Hope you are ok with it._

_Jeremie_

He picked up his wallet from the floor and fished a small school picture of Aelita from it. With a smile he slid it into an envelope with his letter and sealed it. Reaching over for his alarm clock he set his alarm an hour early. He would deliver it then.

His buzzing alarm woke him much too soon for his liking, but, remembering his mission, he climbed out of bed and got dressed. He shoved the letter in his pocket and ran out of his room and down the stairs (up the stairs?) to the girl's rooms. He carefully slipped the letter under Aelita's door and ran back to his room. He could feel his heart pounding just from giving Aelita the letter. He groaned remembering that it was still a school day and he did have to get showered and go to class.

At breakfast that morning Jeremy noticed a particularly shy Aelita was avoiding his gaze and blushing whenever he looked at her. Odd seemed to have noticed this too.

"Hey Princess, what's up? Is there a contest for acting shy today? Cause you haven't said a word this morning."

Aelita shook her head and produced the letter from underneath the table.

"Umm… Jeremie?" She asked hesitantly. "I read your letter."

"And?" Jeremie asked, expecting the worst.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you."

Jeremie felt himself floating. Was Xana attacking? Another anti-gravity attack? His friends were all sitting in their seats though and so was he.

"Y-you do?" He found himself stuttering. _Damn, I knew I would stutter_, he berated himself angrily, as he sighed heavily. "Great I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at 7."

Did he just say that? Clearly? Without a stutter? Where did those words come from? Where did Jeremie go? Why did he still feel like he was floating? He had to admit though. He really didn't mind this feeling that much.

"Yo, Einstein? Come back to Earth Jeremie! Aelita asked you something!"

Jeremie's head snapped back from the clouds and he gave Aelita his undivided attention.

"Um, what color dress should I wear?

Jeremie stopped the string of prettily dressed Aelitas in his mind. What color? What color? How was he supposed to know? Say something you idiot!

"U-um…well..."

Yumi interrupted him with a laugh.

"Spare the poor boy Aelita! We'll go shopping together."

The pink-haired girl agreed and they moved away from the boy a bit to whisper hurriedly in one another's ear. Jeremie couldn't help but try to listen. The girls realized this almost immediately and giggled. Excusing themselves to hurry upstairs.

"Silly girls" Ulrich grumbled, stirring his cereal mercilessly.

"You know Ulrich, normally you're supposed to eat that stuff." Odd teased, pointing at Ulrich's massacred cereal. Ulrich growled something unintelligible and shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

"What's got you in a mood Ulrich?" Asked Jeremie, though the black eye pointed it out. Ulrich gave Jeremie a glare and just shrugged.

Odd smiled and shook his head. Good old Ulrich. Moody as hell.

AN: Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Please review and feed my review counter!!!


End file.
